


[Vid] Switchback

by winterevanesce



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Fanvid, Horror, Relationship Study, festivids 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/pseuds/winterevanesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've made a choice that I regret. Now, what I see is what I get."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Switchback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdblindmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdblindmouse/gifts).



> [Download](http://winterevanesce.net/nightday-watch-switchback/) @ Winterevanesce.net  
> [Reblog/Like](http://winterevanesce.tumblr.com/post/139300359697/title-switchback-fandom-nightday-watch-genre) @ Tumblr

Youtube:  


Vimeo:  


**PASSWORD: kittyvids**

Comments, Likes, Etc are very much appreciated!  
~XoXo Kitty


End file.
